


Let Me Love You

by bInTheMoon



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Not Beta Read, Other, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon
Summary: “Sorry for the intrusion, I'm Dejun’s friend.” He said and the other boy let a ‘ah’. “He asked me to tell you that he couldn’t come today because he had a late voice practice and would go straight to bed.”“Oh.” Yangyang’s eyes fell a little, he was already too used to spent hours with the other.“You’re a ‘00 liner, right? I’m Dejun’s age, from Macau.” Guanheng kept smiling as he rumbled.Yangyang’s face lighted up, smiling at the other. “Yeah, sorry, but I'm also not calling you Ge.”The older boy laughed and started to pinch the younger, who gasped and laughed. “Little brat.”-----Or: Yangyang was only ten years old when he learnt about soulmates. He was only sixteen when he met his soulmates.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 330





	Let Me Love You

The first time YangYang got an explanation on soulmates, he was ten years old and had just witnessed one of his school colleagues jump and scream as the mark appeared on his neck. 

Of course, he knew about it, everyone knew it, it was constantly on TV, books and songs, but ten years old's didn’t really care much about the why or what it really meant. 

That day, his teacher covered a little bit on the meaning, saying that the first mark the boy got was his own, a way of letting people know he was their soulmate. The other mark would appear probably years later, when he got to know the person that was destined for him. 

“It’s not some signal that points to someone and says ‘this is the person you should fall in love with’.” His mother said as he got home and told her about it. “Your soulmate’s mark will only appear when you truly fall in love.” 

“So, it’s pointless.” YangYang huffed. “If I'm in love with someone already, why would I need something in my skin?” 

His mother smiled fondly at him. “It’s supposed to be a way to tell you that you fell for the right person, that you’re in love with the person that was made for you.” 

“Whatever.” He said as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

\------- 

He was fourteen years old when he got his own mark. YangYang was getting back from school after being told that the biggest entertainment company in Korea was holding international auditions there. 

YangYang was happily heading home, already at night after spending the rest of the afternoon talking with some others Asian kids on his school about the auditions, thinking of ways to convince his parents to let him try, when it happened. 

He felt a sting on his chest right above his heart, making him hiss and stop in his tracks, putting his hand where it hurt. It was like needles pocking on his skin, the pain bearable but uncomfortable. 

As soon as it stopped, he ran all the way home, not even greeting his mother or his sister and slamming his bedroom’s door. 

He quickly stripped off his shirt and got to the mirror, focusing on the art that would be forever on his chest. 

“Seriously?!” YangYang scoffed as he saw the image on above his heart. “A fucking flower? Couldn’t be more cliché?” 

It wasn’t common to have flowers as soulmate marks, but it was cliché. Every romantic movie liked to portrait flowers as the characters soul mark, transforming the flowers in every person’s dream of a mark, but few realities. 

Of fucking course, YangYang would get his own mark, that would represent himself, as the most cliché thing imagined. Great. 

Why not a rose? He liked roses; it was his favorite plant in the entire world. 

Above his chest it was an art of a white flower with countless petals and some layers, the middle of it being yellow. 

He sighed as he heard his mother’s voice outside his room, asking if he was okay. It was going to be a long night. 

The other day, he spent hours on the internet searching all kinds of different white flowers, almost giving up when he found the one identical to the one on his skin. 

“Moonflower or night-blooming cereus.” He read to himself alone in his room. “At least it did appear at night.” 

“It means dreaming of love.” YangYang looked disgusted. 

Seriously? Dreaming of love? Not really fitting to someone that didn’t really gave a fuck about it. He was kind of a ‘will happen when it happens’, he lived his life without even thinking about falling in love. 

It was probably the way of the universe of mocking him, he decided. 

“Bla, bla, flower that bloom at night, bla, bla.” He kept going. “Some of these blooms only once a year, once in a single night.” 

He rolled his eyes and closed the website, he had more urgent matters at the moment, like convincing his mom that he was going to become an idol. 

\------ 

It was early 2017, he was sixteen years old, when he met for the first time someone else with a flower tattoo mark. 

YangYang had made it in the auditions, moving to Korea in 2015, starting his dream. It was much different from what he though was going to be, he was constantly tired, his voice always strained and his muscled aching, but he kept going. 

The boy found out that he really enjoyed dancing, trying his hardest to improve and catch up with the other trainers. Rapping was something he realized he was good at after some classes, reading the Korean even if he didn’t understand well what he was saying. 

Korean was hard and he had no friends to help him improve. His lack of friends was probably because of the language barrier, all the Chinese trainers were already far ahead of him, setting to debut being part of the smrookies or already being on the new group NCT. 

There were the two trainers who already debuted on the new boy group project, Renjun and Chenle, even if they arrived some months after he did. Then there were Kun and Sicheng, who were already part of the rookies when he got there. 

At the dorm, there wasn’t anyone who understood his language, any of the three he spoke, the trainers often teasing him and rolling their eyes when he spoke in broken Korean and got parts of a song wrong in their classes. 

So yes, he was lonely and sad and completely frustrated. He spent already two years there and he never even got a side eye from one of the managements. Maybe he wasn’t fit to be an idol. 

YangYang had just got yelled at by his vocal teacher when he got to where the other trainers were supposed to wait for everyone to go home. What made he stop was the lack of teasing, the lack of boys where they should be. 

“Ur, um, excuse me.” He started saying to some worker guy who was there looking annoyed already. He tried making the sentence on his head first. “Where the trainers?” 

The guy gave him a dirty look and he tried to appear smaller than he already was, sensing another scolding. “They already left.” 

YangYang was left alone as the man left with an eye roll. They left him behind, they were always mean, but this was a new kind of mean. 

He felt tears burn inside his eyes, ready to spill. The boy ran and ran through the SM corridors, no one even batting an eye at the running crying teenager, until he found one of the empties practice rooms. 

The sixteen years old closed the door and went to the corner of the room, letting himself fall to the ground and start to cry, hiding his face on his knees. 

He wanted to go home, he should never had gone through the stupid audition, wasting two years of his life chasing something that would never happen. 

YangYang heard the door open and close, footsteps coming closer as he sobbed harder and tried to hide himself more. 

“Hey, kid, you okay?” The person, a guy, asked him in Korean with what he though was concern, but it probably wasn't. 

“Go away!” He screamed in English. “Why can’t anyone leave me alone?! I’m dumb and stupid and I'm already gave up! You can stop now!” 

YangYang started sobbing harder, almost choking on his own tears when he felt arms around him, pulling him into the guy’s chest. 

The guy started to ran his hand in YangYang’s hair, saying things that he now realized were in English. “It’s okay, kid. You’re going to be fine.” 

He kept hearing the words and focusing on the hand on his eyes until he started to control his breathing and stopped crying. 

When he opened his eyes, he jumped away from the person’s arms and got into his feet, widening his eyes as he realized who it was. 

“Oh, god! I’m so sorry, sunbaenim, I'm going now, sorry for waisting your time.” The Taiwanese bowed before turning to ran. 

One hand stopped YangYang from leaving, holding his arm. “Please, stay.” 

Ten, one of the most famous idols among the trainers. He was kind of legendary on the corridors, Thai member who got early into the rookie's project and debuted on the first NCT unit. Even going to the Hit the Stage competition with little time after debuting. 

“Wait a minute.” The Thai boy said as he tumbled a little, making YangYang gasp and hold him in place. 

Right, he was on a hiatus because of an injury. Yangyang looked at the others knee, a thing around it. 

“What’s your name?” Ten asked In English after steading himself. 

“Liu YangYang.” He shyly answer. 

“Cool, I'm Ten.” The other said smiling. 

“I know.” He said before stopping himself. “I’m sorry.” 

Ten laughed, looking amused. It was a different sigh from what he usually received. “No worries, kid. Want to tell me why you were crying?” 

Yangyang felt his eyes starting to burn again. 

“Oh, god, I didn’t want to make you cry!” Ten started and ran to the boy. The Thai took him by the hand and made him sat dawn beside him on the couch. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

He didn’t, but he started spilling everything to the older one, how his teachers liked to scold him, how his dormmates hated him and left him behind and how he was lonely and wanted to leave. 

“I’m sorry.” Ten said and stopped the other from opening his mouth. “I know it’s not my fault, I'm sorry that you got it that hard.” 

Yangyang kept silent, sniffling a little. 

“You know what?” The idol said and got up, standing a hand to the youngest. “Want to learn something? I’m working on a piece called Dream in a Dream.” 

Yang looked at the hand and for the first time that day, he smiled as he took the elder’s hand. 

\---- 

It was maybe a month after Ten took Yangyang under his wing, as the elder said, when he found out about the Thai’s tattoo mark. 

Yangyang was improving a lot on his training, now that he had someone to talk to in Korean and that understood him in English to explain things to him. The older one didn’t have much things to do beyond his solo SM station, as he was still recovering. 

They had just stopped dancing after a long section when Yang saw colors on the other’s ribs after the Thai lifted his shirt to try and cool down a little. 

“It’s that you soul mark?” Yangyang gasped and came closer to see. 

Ten lifted the right side of his shirt all away up to let the younger see it. “I know, a flower, how romantic cliché.” 

“It’s a starflower!” Yangyang said as he poked the flower and looked up at Ten, who was smiling at him a little surprised. “What does it mean?” 

The starflower on Ten’s ribs was pinkish with some blue highlights. 

“You’re the first one that knew the name of the flower.” Ten chuckled and dropped his shirt. “It means courage.” 

“Really?” The youngest snicker. “Kind of fitting.” 

Ten was ready to make a sarcastic comment, but stopped and gasped as Yangyang took off his shirt, showing his own mark. 

“Oh.My.God.” Ten started to laugh. “You’re also a walking cliché!” 

Yangyang rolled his eyes and pushed the other lightly, screaming as the other started to chase him away. 

Later that day, Ten asked him if he could keep a secret. 

He lifted the other side of his shirt, showing another tattoo mark, this time a small five petal yellow flower. 

“Oh my god! You have a soulmate already.” Yangyang gasped surprised and looked at the other who was smiling a little to himself. “Who it is?” 

He saw Ten hesitate a little before determination filled his eyes. “It’s a boy.” 

Yangyang looked at him, blinking a little. “Oh, oh! I don’t mind, I'm kind of gay.” 

Ten smiled widely and took the boy into a hug, the Taiwanese letting out a surprised noise. “Tomorrow I'm going to introduce you two, be prepared to be smothered.” 

\----------- 

In the next day he met Kun, who introduced himself as Kun Ge already, making him so teasable that Yangyang couldn’t help himself. Ten was right, he was being fussed over by the older one, who was a mother hen. He also found out that he and Ten had being together as boyfriends for six months, knowing each older for almost four years. 

It was in the middle of April, 2017 when he met Dejun and Guanheng. The first one he met was Dejun, founding him at one of the empty practice rooms at almost midnight playing guitar. 

He stood at the door, hearing the soft sounds the guitar was making, waiting for the boy to finish. 

Yangyang didn’t had to wait long, as he sneezed and caught the attention of the other boy, who gasped and stood up. 

“I’m sorry, you can keep playing.” Yangyang said raising his palms. “You’re really good.” 

“Really?” The other asked with a shy smile, looking at his feet. 

“Yeah.” Yangyang entered and closed the door. “I’m Liu Yangyang, ‘00 liner.” 

“Xiao De Jun, ‘99.” The other said smirked a little. “I’m your hyung. Or Ge, are you Chinese?” 

“From Taiwan.” The younger said and the other’s eyes light up. 

Turned out, Dejun, he refused to call him Ge or Hyung as he got closer to him, was a bright and teasable teenager who breathed music. 

Yangyang found that the older came from a family of musicians, being a sensible boy who cried really easily and, despite being quite shy at first, was a great mood maker and always joined him on his adventures. 

It was four weeks later when he met Guanheng. He went to his and Dejun’s nightly hang out on the practice room, but instead of finfing him playing the guitar as always, he found a new boy he never had seen before. 

“Um, Hi?” Yangyang almost went out to see if he was on the right room when the other boy let a bright smile and came closer to him. 

“Hello, I’m Guanheng, you’re Yangyang, right?” The boy, Guanheng said still smiling and standing his hand. 

The Taiwanese looked confused and but shook the other’s hand. “Right, I am.” 

“Sorry for the intrusion, I'm Dejun’s friend.” He said and the other boy let a ‘ah’. “He asked me to tell you that he couldn’t come today because he had a late voice practice and would go straight to bed.” 

“Oh.” Yangyang’s eyes fell a little, he was already too used to spent hours with the other. 

“You’re a ‘00 liner, right? I’m Dejun’s age, from Macau.” Guanheng kept smiling as he rumbled. 

Yangyang’s face lighted up, smiling at the other. “Yeah, sorry, but I'm also not calling you Ge.” 

The older boy laughed and started to pinch the younger, who gasped and laughed. “Little brat.” 

“So Guanheng, what do you like to do?” 

“I dance and like to rap, I guess.” The other tilted his head a little to the side as Yangyang’s smile widened. 

“Well, do you want to practice a little bit?” He asked and the other’s face broke into a huge grin. 

If Dejun was bright, Guanheng was sunshine itself. The boy was a ball of energy and brightness, a ray of sunshine. YangYang and Dejun started to bring him into their adventures, even making him come to their late hang out on the practice room. 

It was one month later he started to feel like he was getting doomed. 

\------- 

Close to his seventeenth birthday, he felt as he was completely doomed. He got not one, but two crushes on different boys. To make matters worse, the closer he looked, more he realized that his two crushes were crushing on each other. 

Now, Yangyang had crushes before, even kissed sometimes before he came to Korea, but nothing strong enough to last or let he wonder if they were his soulmates. His old crushes were just that, vanishing after two weeks or a month máx. 

But, his crushes on Dejun and Guanheng were lasting, almost four months since he realized he was starting to like them. 

Yangyang first realized he was crushing on Dejun when they were alone and Dejun started playing and singing with his angelic voice, being impossible for the younger to tare his attention off. 

His crush on Guanheng was noticed when they were both trying to prank Dejun, the other boy letting that squirt laugh he always did and Yangyang gor himself smiling dumbly at the older boy. 

So, he was fucked. 

“Yangie.” Dejun called as he and Guanheng were arriving from their dorm. 

Yangyang smiled seeing his two friends, waiting till they both got closer and Guanheng threw himself at the youngest of the three, whinning. 

“I’m sleepy.” He mumbled on Yangyang’s neck and the boy smiled nervously, having the other boy on his arms. He slowly put his arms around the other boy, helding him. 

“Don’t be like that! We can sneak out to get ice cream later!” Dejun said as he stared fondly at the boy on Yangyang’s arms. 

Ah, yes. Things like that punched him in the gut, remembering him that his crushes were probably soulmates. 

He ignored his heart breaking on thousand tiny pieces as he trickled Guanheng so he could stand on his own. 

“You’re mean.” Guanheng pouted and went to Dejun, koala hugging him and letting out a squick. “You’re so tiny!” 

“I’m not!” 

Yangyang watched fondly as the two boy’s started to playfully tease each other, mostly Guanheng teasing the small boy who lightly hit the other. 

He was fucked. 

\----------- 

Since he met Ten and Kun Ge, they always ended up dragging him to their dorm. The U dorm was occupied with them both, Yukhei and Jungwoo. 

Technically, only the four of them lived there. But, Jaemin, who has just come back from his parents' house because of his injury and was going to return to the activities the next year, was there all the time because “The others are always busy! You don’t want me to be lonely, do you?” 

If Jaemin was there, Renjun followed using the excuse of being with Kun Ge even if everyone knew it wasn’t because of that. And where Jaemin and Renjun where, so was Jeno. 

Sicheng was also almost always there, followed by Chenle who said he wanted to spent time with the China line. His reasons were believable. 

Today, only Kun, Ten and Sicheng Ge were there. Kun had called him to the dorm to put some food on him and he was feeling down because Dejun and Guanheng had gone alone to get ice cream. 

“Hello, Yangyang.” Kun said as he let his enter the apartment. 

He said hello back as he also greeted Ten and Sicheng, who waved at him. 

“What’s wrong?” Ten asked looking at him and telling him to sit beside him. 

“Nothing’s wrong, what do you mean?” He tried to play it off by smiling but it looked like a grimace. 

Sicheng scoffed a little from the other couch, not taking his eyes off his phone. 

“Come on, I know that face, it’s your sad face.” Ten said and opened his arms when Kun came back and sat beside Ten who hugged him. “I met you with this face, remember?” 

He groaned, Ten loved to tease him. 

“You don’t need to tell us what’s bothering you, but it would help.” Kun said with his parent tone and kind eyes. 

“Come on, tell Ge what’s happening.” Ten said, Kun and Yangyang frowning at him. 

“You don’t even speak Chinese.” Kun said mocking him and Ten threw daggers at him. 

“You’re not even Chinese.” Yangyang completed. 

“Yes, I am?” Ten looked at them with a raised eyebrow and everyone looked at him, even Sicheng looked at him confused. 

“What?” Kun exclaimed staring at him. “Since when?” 

“Since I was born? My grandparents are Chinese, from my dad’s side.” He said and smirked at the surprised faces. “I have a Chinese name and everything.” 

“What’s your Chinese name?” Sicheng asked as the other two were still surprised. 

“Li Yongqin.” Ten said and started amusedly at his boyfriend who was still frozen. 

“Why didn’t you say that before?” Kun finally asked staring at his soulmate. 

“I wanted the perfect opportunity!” Ten smirked. “Look at what happened to all of you.” 

“Of course, you did.” Kun said with amusement and let a quick kiss on the other’s mouth. 

They all turned to Yangyang, who rolled his eyes. 

“Now, your problem.” Ten said. “Is it a boy?” 

“No!” 

Ten smiled ironically and joked. “What? Two boys?” 

The silence after the question made everyone look at the younger in surprise, even Sicheng decided to pay attention on the conversation again. 

“Oh my, what a lover.” Ten gasped and smirked at him, who crossed his arms and pouted. 

“Shut up, Ten.” Kun said and came closer to Yangyang. “Why are you sad?” 

“I like them and they like each other.” He said sadly. 

“So? What’s the matter?” Sicheng asked him confused. 

“They like each other but they don’t like me.” He elaborated. “They are perfect for each other and I can’t be mad because I like them! And they are the perfect soulmates and went to get ice cream together without me!” 

The other three man on the room looked at each other before turning to the small boy sulking on the couch. 

“Why didn’t they invite you?” Sicheng asked him. 

“They live at the same dorm, it’s not like they planned, they went to get ice cream on the way to their dorm.” Yangyang explained and their confusion melted a little. 

“How do you know they don’t like you back?” Kun asked as he started to draw circles on the youngest’s back. 

He huffed. “They are like, the super cliché couple. They also both ‘99 liners and they always speak Cantonese and I don’t understand a word!” 

“So, with your logic, we could put Xuxi with them and they would like him instead.” Ten said and Kun hit his arm lightly. 

Yangyang pouted more and sunk down on the couch, feeling his eyes burn. 

“What he wanted to say was,” Kun said and came closer to ran his hand thought the boy’s hair. “That doesn’t mean they couldn’t like you; they have things in common with each other but I believe you also have things in common with both of them separately.” 

“Maybe.” Yangyang thinks, he has things in common with them, a lot. “But I don’t think they like me.” 

“Well, you can’t think like that. Keep trying to see if they reciprocate your feelings.” Sicheng said. “It can happen, it did to me.” 

“Except the one who had to have hope was Yuta.” Ten mocked and Sicheng glared at him. “He clearly liked you.” 

“I tough he was joking!” Sicheng shouted and pouted, the others laughing. 

“And look at you two now. Soulmates.” Ten kept mocking him with a smirk. “I don’t think it was a joke.” 

Sicheng took a pillow and started hitting the Thai. 

\-------- 

It was the start of december. 

“What’s happening?” He asked as he got dragged to a room and saw Dejun and Guanheng there. 

He looked around, there was two guys from management and other seven trainers. 

“We have no idea.” Guanheng whispered to them as they went to the corner of the room. “We just got dragged here from practice.” 

“Me too.” Yangyang said. 

Dejun was looking around frowning, deep in thought. 

“Attention!” One of the management guys said and Yangyang jumped a little surprised, Dejun and Guanheng holding their laugher. “We’re going now to the van and you’re going to have your year evaluation.” 

A few gasps were heard on the room. They always had a little head up before evaluations. 

Yangyang frowned, how could he be evaluated if he didn’t prepare anything? He started to tremble a little bit, his hands shaking as his thoughts went to failure. 

He looked up surprised when he felt Dejun and Guanheng holding each one of his hands, stopping it from shaking. 

They let go of his hands when they starting heading out to the van, but as soon as they entered it, they sat close to each other, letting Yangyang feel their warm. 

His toughs went to what would expect him. He was really nervous and thinking for real that now it was going to be the time he was getting kicked out. 

Everyone was silent as the management took them to a big hall that lead them to an area that were probably a stage. They were headed behind, to the backstage as some staff put mics on them. 

“Now, you’re going to be called to the stage and then going to dance, sing and rap. You can choose the song you want to dance and if you want to play an instrument, be my guest.” One guy said as typed on his phone. “Instruments are at the stage already, there is a few people there who will evaluate you. Good luck.” 

Then he left and another staff came to collect the name of the song they wanted to dance. Yangyang felt like he was going to throw up at the moment, he could feel the bile on his stomack. 

He looked up and saw that Guanheng was as pale as paper and Dejun was almost crying. He came closer to them and held their hand. 

“You guys are amazing; you’ll definitely blow people’s mind.” He said smiling and they both looked at him with soft expressions. 

“You’re also going to be fine.” Dejun said kindly and Guanheng smiled at them. 

They stayed like that in silence until it was time of going to the stage. Guanheng was first, alphabetically coming first than the other two. 

They mouthed good luck as they let go of his hands and he went to the stage. They couldn’t hear much, only feel the beat of the song that was playing. 

Dejun squished his hand and came closer to him, his side pressed against Yangyang’s. “He’ll be fine, he’s great.” 

“Yes, he is.” 

When Guanheng came back, pale as a ghost and hand shaking, he couldn’t even talk before Yangyang was called. 

He let go of Dejun’s hand and hugged Guanheng as he got to the place he was before, the smaller of the three taking him into a hug. 

Yangyang breathed deeply as he went up the little stairs to the stage. The lights blinded him for a second before he stepped into the middle and looked at the judges. 

His eyes widened as he saw Ten there, looking directly at him. 

“Hello, I'm Liu Yangyang.” He bowed and greeted in perfect Korean. 

“Well, let’s start with singing and rapping.” One of the judges said, Yangyang tough he was probably a high up. He gestured to the side of the stage where it has a box. “Take a paper, it has a song you’re going to sing.” 

Yangyang went there with shaking hands, opening the paper and sighed in relief as it was one he already knew. 

“You can start at any moment, if you want to play an instrument to accompany you, please do.” 

“I’m not playing an instrument, thank you, sir.” He politely said and saw Ten smirking with the side of his eye. 

He got to the middle of the stage into the mick, soon starting to sing. 

Admittedly, he wasn't really a singer like Dejun, but he could sing without going out of tune. He closed his eyes for a second and sang until it came the rap part of the song. 

He opened his eyes as he rapped, spitting the words as if everything he was saying was true and trying to feel and show everything the song wanted. 

When Yangyang finished the song, he looked at the judges that were all writing on papers, even Ten got his serious face on, scribing fast. 

He breathed deeply to catch his breath, as he was swatting a little from the nerves. 

“Now, when the song starts, you can also start dancing.” The same high up said looking at him and gesturing. 

He nodded and positioned himself, stealing a glance at Ten, who smiled at him encouraging and nodding. 

Yangyang heard the first beat of the song he chose, looking fast at Ten who raised his eyebrows surprised. He concentrated on the song and let the muscle and his memory guide him through the steps. 

Dream in a Dream was a hard song. It wasn’t a song someone would choose for an evaluation, but he was taught that dance from the owner and he loved it, putting everything of himself on it. 

The song started after the first chorus, they only had little time to perform. It was also good because he couldn’t do the pairs part. 

As he finished, he bowed again and stood panting, they were all writing again, except Ten, who looked at him with proud before also writing. 

When he went back to the backstage room, he was dragged into a group hug, Dejun and Guanheng taking him to the corner and giving him a cup of water. 

He drank and trying breathing deeply, calming himself. They stayed silent until more two trainers went before Dejun was called. 

They both gave the older good luck and a hand squish before letting him go. 

\-------- 

The journey back was worse than the first one, they were all a bunch of nerves as they were put inside the SM building and given free time to practice what they wanted. 

Yangyang took both Dejun’s and Guanheng’s hands and dragged them to an empty practice room, sighing deeply and dropping into the couch, closing his eyes. 

Soon he felt them sat next to him, one in each of his sides. He started crying. 

He heard both of them gasp, almost laughing at them. Dejun and Guanheng were fast to embrace him in a tight hug, saying sweet nothings into his ears. 

Yangyang opened his eyes and looked at them, sobbing hard and sniffling. 

“Let it out.” Guanheng told him as he came closer to his ear. 

Yangyang let out a pitiful sound, sobbing harder. 

“You’re okay, Xiao Yang.” Dejun said and let a kiss on his head, Guanheng soon following as they both kissid his head and his forehead. 

He gasped and felt the same sting he felt when he got his own soul mark, this time double the pain. He was already crying anyway, so he could pass out the little pain he was feeling. 

Soon he stopped crying and just sniffed, letting himself rest against Dejun and Guanheng, closing his eyes. They all stayed in silence, breathing next to each other. 

He opened his eyes in surprise as the door opened, Ten entering and crossing his arms with an amused expression, looking at them with his eyebrows raised. 

“Well, well.” Ten closed the door and came closer to them. 

Guanheng and Dejun got up and bowed, looking nervous. Yangyang rolled his eyes. 

“What do you wanttt.” He whined and saw both the Dejun and Guanheng looking at him afraid. 

“Yangyang!” Dejun scolded with wide eyes. 

Ten started to laugh, looking even more amused. 

“Hello, it’s so nice to meet you, finally.” Ten said looking at the two boys. “I’m Ten, you can call me Ten Ge.” 

The boys looked a little confused before saying their names, looking from the Thai to Yangyang. 

“Do you know each other?” Guanheng asked. 

“Oh, yeah. He’s my little pain in the ass.” Ten said smirking and then getting a softer smile. “I just wanted to congratulate you guys; your presentations were really good.” 

Guanheng gasped, looking like christmas came early. Yangyang looked at him with judging eyes and Dejun looked amused. 

“Thank you!” He said smiling so wide that he saw Ten’s eyes wide a little. “Coming from you that’s amazing, oh my god!” 

He saw the exact moment where Ten got himself soft for Guanheng, he was probably thinking in adopting him already. “Oh my, why aren’t you like him?” 

“Because you suck.” Yangyang grumped. 

“Now, that’s not nice, Xiao Yang.” Dejun scolded softly, looking at him with kind eyes. 

Yangyang rolled his eyes and saw Ten smirking, ready to tease him forever. 

“It’s nine already!” Guanheng gasped looking at the clock. “We have to go back now if we don’t want to go at eleven.” 

Dejun and Guanheng bid their goodbyes, hugging Yang a little tighter than usual before saying bye to Ten and sprinting out. 

“Hum.” Ten said as they were alone. “I see now.” 

YangYang scoffed and laid on the couch, the Thai going to the couch and sitting, lifting the boy’s head to his lap, his fingers on his hair. 

“But,” The older one said after a little while. “I do think they like you back.” 

The taiwanese then sat down and took off his shirt, exposing his marks to the other one, who gasped in surprise. 

“When did this happen?” 

“Before you entered.” Yang told him before getting his phone to see the two new flowers on his chest, one in each side of his own. 

“The white one it’s a gardenia.” Ten said and took his phone out to type something. “It says that means joy, good luck, kind love.” 

“I think it’s Guanheng.” 

The white gardenia was on the right side of his moonflower, it was beautiful. 

“Let me take a picture of the other one to search on google pics.” Ten said and took a picture of the pink flower on the left side of his own flower. 

The pink flower looked a little like a dandelion, but prettier. 

“Mimosa Pudica, sensitive plant, shy plant.” Ten read on his phone. “Means sensitivity.” 

“Okay, that’s definitely Dejun.” Yangyang smiled to himself. “The gardenia it’s Guanheng.” 

“Hey Ge, what does Kun Ge flower means?” He asked. 

“It’s a Mullein.” Ten smiled fondly remembering his boyfriend. “It means good-nature.” 

Yangyang let out a chuckle, laughing a little. 

Ten smiled at him, but looked concerned as Yangyang started to pale a little bit. “What’s wrong?” 

“I have two one-sided soulmates.” Yangyang whined and his eyes starting to fill. “Real soulmates.” 

“Liu YangYang, they are not one-sided.” Ten scolded and took the boy into a hug. “Come on, you’re sleeping at my dorm tonight.” 

\---------- 

It was the day before Christmas eve and Yangyang was not going home, again. It just didn’t make sense to fly all the way to Germany and return only after two days. But his mom told him she and the rest were going to move back to China, staying there for good, so next year he probably was going to spend the holidays with them. 

Guanheng and Dejun were both going home, their flight really early Christmas Eve. Ten, Kun, Sicheng and Xuxi already left, all the Koreans going home too. So yes, he was going to be alone on Christmas, great. 

It was night, Guanheng and Dejun went with him to the practice room to say goodbye and exchange gifts, before they get back to their dorm and left Yangyang to suffer alone. 

They all had bought something useful, like shirts and accessories. Yangyang had gotten both Dejun and Guanheng earrings, almost picking the ones shaped like flowers, but he didn’t want to raise suspicion and decided for the moon shaped. 

It was also related to the marks but it wasn't like they would ever know. 

Dejun gave him a hoodie with a Monalisa print on it, while Guanheng gave him a silver bracelet. 

“Er, I also want to show you guys something.” Yangyang said a little nervous, playing with his shirt. 

“What it is?” Dejun said encouraging him with a soft smile. 

“Come on, don’t be shy.” Guanheng smiled widely and gave him a little shove. 

Yangyang chuckled and went to the side of the room to get his violin. 

“Do you know how to play violin?” Dejun asked with his eyebrow furrowed. 

“Yep.” 

“Since when?” it was Guanheng who asked confused. “Why didn’t we know that?” 

“Since I was younger, I guess.” He told them as he starting getting ready. “I wanted to be a surprise.” 

Dejun took Guanheng by the hand and made him sat on the couch with him, both looking at Yangyang. 

He sighed deeply before getting in position, violin on his shoulders. Yangyang raised his other hand with the bow and started playing. 

It was a little piece he composed himself while thinking of his soulmates late at night. The boy kept playing with his eyes closed, feeling the notes echo trough the room, concentrating on the feelings he was having when he composed it. 

In his opinion, it was beautiful but also a bit sad, the song based on his own feelings. 

He was so into the song, so into his own head and emotions that he didn’t heard when both his soulmates hissed suddenly and started gasping their shirts right above their hearts. 

When the song finished, he stayed with his eyes closed for a while, breathing. As he opened, he saw both Guanheng and Dejun with their eyes wide, looking at him in wonder. 

His heart started to beat really fast, butterflies on his stomach. 

Yangyang gasped as he was tackled into a hug by both his soulmates, the older boys pulling him into their laps and breathing on his neck. 

“That was beautiful. So beautiful.” Dejun said and put his hand above the younger boy’s heart. 

“Amazing, thank you for showing us.” Guanheng said as he put his hand above Dejun’s and kissed his cheek. 

Yangyang blushed, feeling over the moon, especially with them both pulling their hands on his mark, even if they didn’t know. 

\----------- 

It was middle January, everything was in a rush, Nct was getting a super comeback with all the members, also the three new ones. 

Meaning, Yangyang wasn’t going to the U dorms a lot, with everyone too busy and too exhausted. 

Guanheng and Dejun had started to act a little different. Not around him, precisely, but around each other. They were clingier, holding each other’s hand in every opportunity, even cuddling and hugging even if they were sitting. 

The way they looked at each other too. Before, they would look at each other with love but look way when being caught and now, they held the gaze and smiled. 

Yangyang had a theory about it, but he didn’t want to acknowledge, because if he did, it would cause even more pain to himself. 

But as the days passed, he couldn’t deny, they probably had gotten their marks and were together. Every time he tough about it his heart hurt, not with them being together, he wanted both happy. 

But because he wasn’t part of it and probably were never going to be. Also, because if they were, in fact, together, that mean they didn’t trust him enough to tell him. 

So, he was a little more cautious now. If they were together, they probably didn’t want him to be in the middle of their moments. Yangyang just had to put a little distance between them, but it hurt. 

Once again, he was dragged into a room by management, but this time, as he entered the meeting room, there were no trainers except him, Guanheng and Dejun, who both went to his side as soon as he got there. 

He looked surprised as a team of high ups appeared with Ten, Kun, Sicheng and Xuxi. All of them smiling at him and at the boys beside him. 

“Sit down everyone.” The high up in the expensive suit said and everyone went to the chairs that circled the giant table. 

Guanheng and Dejun immediately held his hands behind the table. He looked up and saw Ten smirking looking at him and at where their hands were hidden. 

“Now, without wasting time, I would like to inform that you three are going to be the rookies of this year, setting to debut at the start of 2019.” The man said as he lighted up a presentation behind him with some information. 

If Yangyang said he paid attention to everything on that meeting, he would be lying. He didn’t hear anything else from that moment, the word debut echoing on his head as the meeting went on, signing his name on the contract that were going to be sent to his mother to get her signature. 

“Now, you are probably wondering why the rest of you are here.” The guy kept talking and Yangyang swers he saw Ten whispering a ‘not really”. “You seven are going to debut the new NCT subunit, Wayv, for We Are Your Vision.” 

He got to pay more attention this time, with both Guanheng and Dejun squeezing his hands under the table to keep him grounded. 

“Now, we’ll be going, management will give you more details on dates about photoshoots and when you are going to move out of the trainees' dorm.” 

They all went out, leaving the seven boys who were all going to be part of the new China unit to talk. 

“Well, that was dramatic.” Ten said and Sicheng rolled his eyes. 

“They are always so stuck up.” Winwin said and scoffed. 

“Shush.” Kun said and went to the three boys. “Hello, I'm Kun, that’s Ten, Sicheng and Yukhei or Xuxi.” 

Guanheng and Dejun greeted them and said their names, bowing lightly at them. 

“We’re the same age.” Xuxi said excited in what Yangyang identified as Cantonese, not that he understood anything. 

Dejun and Guanheng started talking in Cantonese as well, Yangyang crossing his arms and pouting. 

“Don’t be jealous, little sheep.” Sicheng whispered to him and dragged him to where Kun and Ten were. “They obviously like you back.” 

He pouted more but started laughing when Sicheng started to tickle him, holding him after as he was catching his breath. 

When Yangyang looked up at the ‘99 liners, he saw both Dejun and Guanheng glaring at Sicheng, their looks softening when they looked at him. He was confused, turning his gaze to Xuxi who smirked. 

\-------------- 

It’s was October, 2018. They were officially shown as the new rookies that were to debut the next year and he had just moved to the U dorm. 

Since January, Guanheng and Dejun started to do what they did with each other at the start of the year. They got clingier with Yangyang, held him at every possible moment and liked to cuddle with him, especially now that they were all on the U dorm. 

They always made Yangyang go watch movies with him at the living room, making him sit in the middle and drop their heads on his shoulders. 

Also, they kept kissing his cheeks and his head at every chance they got! It was bad for Yangyang’s weak gay heart. He was trying to not get too much hurt by getting himself out of their little hung outs, but it was hard. 

And on the photoshoot, where he wearied that loose shirt that exposed his neck and collarbones and their eyes kept going there, also glaring at every staff who gazed there for more than two seconds. 

“People are even saying that I'm a third-wheel because of this picture!” He whinned at Ten, Kun and Jungwoo in the living room as the rest went out. 

Earlier he saw a twitter post with one of their pictures, the one Dejun and Guanheng were looking at each other and he was smiling to the camera. 

“It’s just a picture, Yang.” Kun said. “They look dumbly at you all the time, especially when you play violin.” 

Yangyang groaned and hid his face on the pillow. 

“Don’t worry, my baby gay, hyung will help you.” Jungwoo said as he lifted Yangyang and sat him on his lap. 

“What are you doing?” He tried to get himself off of the other’s lap but the guy was strong. 

“Listen, we can take a reaction out of them, so you can confirm they do like you.” Jungwoo said with his typical soft expression. “Trust me.” 

“I don’t trust you.” Kun said from where he was, frowning. “You should just have an open conversation with them, even if they don’t like you, which I know they do, they are still your friends.” 

“Er, no.” Yangyang said and saw Kun rolling his eyes. He looked at Jungwoo. “What’s your plan?” 

“Oh, nothing much, they’re almost home.” He said and smirked, his arms around the boy’s waist pulling him closer. “Just stay where you are.” 

And they did, some minutes after, they heard the front door and the voices of the others coming closer. 

“Are you sure about...” Yangyang started asking when Jungwoo put his finger on the younger’s mouth. 

He was so surprised that he froze, Jungwoo letting his finger run through his lips as his other hand was kept on his waist, pushing up a bit to reveal skin. 

“What the fuck?” He heard Dejun shout and he moved, looking at the newcomers. 

Yangyang never saw Dejun and Guanheng mad before. Sure, they got angry and also suckey, but now they looked really mad, Dejun’s face even got red as he glared at Jungwoo. 

Guanheng walked fast on his direction, sprinting and taking him off from Jungwoo’s lap, holding him against his chest with protective arms around him. 

They were fulming, he felt Guanheng’s breath, his face on the elder's chest. 

Dejun went to where they were standing, going to Guanheng’s side and also putting an arm on Yangyang’s back. 

“Why the hell was he on your lap?” Dejun spitted angry at Jungwoo, who just smirked, rilling the boys even more. 

He couldn’t see, but he was sure Ten was loving it, Kun was disappointed, Sicheng was rolling his eye and Xuxi was amused. 

“We were having some fun.” Jungwoo said suggestively. 

Ew, Yangyang thought to himself. 

The arms around him held him thigher. 

“Why do you guys care? Aren’t you already a thing? Why can’t he have his thing too?” Jungwoo kept smirking, licking his lips for the show. 

“He’s not going to have a thing with you!” Guanheng said frowning. 

That’s when Yangyang realized they didn’t deny about being a thing. He pushed himself out of their embrace, looking at them with betrayal as he got more distance from them. 

“So, you two are a thing.” He said with no emotions present on his voice. 

Both of them widened their eyes and opened their mouths but no sound was produced. 

“Yangie,” Guanheng tried but was interrupted. 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” the look on Yangyang’s face was pure hurt and betrayal. 

“Yang, please.” Dejun tried and he also looked pained, like he was going to cry. 

“What? You probably even have your marks already, don’t you?” He didn’t need an answer, their faces said it all. “You didn’t tell me; you guys don’t trust me.” 

“Of course, we trust you!” Guanheng looked at him in pain. 

“We do!” Dejun said at the same time. 

“Not enough.” He said before going to his room and locking the door, hearing his name being called outside. 

Now all he did was start to cry, sobbing loudly on his pillow until he got tired and went to sleep. 

\--------- 

When he woke up, face red and swollen, it was already 11:27 according to his phone. He really didn’t want to get up, but his troth was hurting from all the crying and he needed water. 

Yangyang gently unlocked the door, not wanting to wake up anyone if they were sleeping, also didn’t want people to know he was awake. 

He went on the balls of his feet to the kitchen, almost bragging in when he heard voices, two voices. 

“It’s his, why was he with him?” Dejun’s hushed voice was whispering. 

“What if he is his soulmate?” Guanheng’s voice was sad and Yangyang’s heart hurt hearing it. 

“No! We have to believe that we are also his soul...” 

Yangyang cleared his troth and entered the kitchen, both boys jumping and shutting up. He went to get a glass without even looking at them, filling with water and drinking as fast as he could, almost chocking. 

Without looking up, he tried to sprint out of the kitchen, but he felt a hand around his arm. 

“Yangie, please, can we talk?” Dejun’s voice was so sad, his eyes almost filling up with tears. 

As Yangyang looked closer, he saw that they both had tear tracks on their faces, eyes a little red. That made the decision. 

“Fine, but not here.” 

He guided them to his room and closed the door after they got in, both standing. 

“Before starting, I want to show you something.” He told them. “Please don’t freak out or hate me.” 

“We’re not hating you ever, Yang!” He heard them protest and he sighed deeply. 

Yangyang turned his back on them to take off his shirt, hearing surprised and confused noises, asking what he was doing. 

He turned to face them, exposing his chest with the three marks. 

He saw as their eyes widened in realization, Guanheng’s mouth opened as tears started to stream down Dejun’s face. 

“That’s, that’s we, isn’t it?” Guanheng asked with a shaken voice, pointing at the flowers. 

Yangyang just nodded, emotion too chucked up on his troat. 

“Knew it, we knew it was you!” Dejun started to smile as he cried and pointed to the flower on the younger’s heart. “The moonflower, it’s you.” 

“Yes?” He was confused, not daring to hope. 

Dejun and Guanheng looked at each other before both of them took off their own shirts. 

The first thing he thought was the he needed to hit the gym more, the second was that damn, they were hot as fuck and he wanted to have his hands on them. Then he looked at their chests and gasped as he saw his moonflower tattooed there, on the right side of Guangeng’s and on the left side of Dejun’s. 

“Since when it’s there?” He asked choked up. 

“Since you played for us before Christmas Eve.” Guanheng said and Yang gasped. 

“When we got home, I was looking at the new mark when Guanheng entered and saw his mark on my chest.” Dejun explained. “Then he showed me his marks, yours was there too, with mine.” 

“We knew it was you. We were in love with you already, and we both felt the pain at the same time when you played for us.” Guanheng said as they got closer to the younger. “We decided to take our relationship slow, we didn’t know if you also liked us.” 

“First we just let things as it were, hoping for you to feel the same way we did.” Dejun confessed as he stared at Yang’s eyes. “But we got jealous of Sicheng Ge the day they told us about debuting and we had to try and make you like us.” 

“Stupid.” Yangyang chocked up a sob and the boys widened their eyes. “I had my marks way before, when you comforted me after the evaluation.” 

The two older boys gasped and widened their eyes, looking at him with tears on their eyes. 

“Can we kiss you? Please? We wanted to kiss you for so long.” Dejun asked and confessed as he took Guanheng’s hand and got closer to the young boy. 

“Yeah.” Yangyang almost couldn’t say but they got the message, smiling widely. 

Dejun was the first, he got impossibly closer and held his face with one hand, the other one on his waist as he pulled Yangyang in, feeling his own chest collide with the other’s. 

Yangyang looked at the elder's eyes, smiling a bit and closing the distance, crashing his mouth on Dejun’s. At first it was a little awkward, but then he put his hand on the other’s hair and opened his mouth. 

Dejun didn’t waste time as he put his tongue inside the younger’s mouth, licking the entire place before starting to suck on Yang’s own tongue. They were battling with their tongues, small wet sounds leaving them as they kissed with passion. 

Yangyang was panting when they separated, as was Dejun. The older boy was looking at him intensely, taking in his messy hair and his swollen lips, shining with spit. 

He looked at Guanheng, who was staring at him with dark eyes, and took him by the hand, putting it on his naked back, getting closer to him and pulling the elder’s face onto his by the neck. 

Kissing Guanheng was different. Dejun kissed as he was putting every emotion into a hurricane, sucking his life. The other kissed as he wanted to feel everything Yangyang had. 

He started by sucking the younger’s lip into his, gently biting on it. Then he took him by the neck and licked all his lips before putting his tongue inside and licking the younger’s own. 

Yangyang felt Guanheng lick every corner of his mouth, letting a little moan at the feeling, the other smiling as he started to kiss harder, making them both pant. 

He felt Dejun get inside him and start kissing his neck, whines and gasps leaving his mouth as he felt it. 

They stopped kissing with a wet sound, his mouth was wrecked and shining, spit rolling down the side of his mouth. Dejun stopped kissing his neck and got to Guanheng’s side in front of Yang, both looking at him with dark eyes, eying his torso and chest before goingo up to his mouth. 

Guanheng was the one that put his finger on the younger’s lips, the same way Jungwoo did earlier, as if erasing it. He traced all of it, getting spit on his finger. 

Yangyang smirked and opened his mouth, putting the tip of the finger inside his mouth and licking, staring at Guanheng’s eyes that got impossible darker and then looking at Dejun who was licking his lips. 

Dejun came closer and put his own finger too, Yang taking both on his mouth and sucking it, making the older boys moan. 

He let go with a pop. 

“I want to see you two kissing.” He said and both of his soulmates smiled at him before looking into each other’s eyes and kissing. 

Yang stared as they started to lick each other’s mouth and let tiny sounds out, Dejun’s hands going up and down Guanheng’s back as the other pulled his hair. 

The younger could see their tongues sucking on each other’s, letting spit fall on the corner of their mouths. 

They started panting, both finishing the kiss and looking at each other before at Yangyang, their wide smiles filling the place. 

The youngest one giggled as he came closer and hugged both of them, feeling their arms go to his back and their breath on his neck. “I love you two.” 

He heard gasps before he was being pushed into the bed to lay down, each of them on one off his sides as they cuddled to his body and looked at him with the biggest heart eyes he ever saw. 

“We love you.” Dejun said and kissed his forehead. 

“We love you.” Guanheng smiled widely and kissed his cheek. 

They spent the rest of the night talking and giggling while cuddling and kissing, falling asleep with both Dejun’s and Guanheng’s hand’s above Yangyang’s heart, where his mark was fully visible for them to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
